


trembling hearts

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you.





	trembling hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this was for fanflashworks' "drive" challenge and also fills the square "beautiful" in my genprompt bingo card. 
> 
> the quote in the summary is from richard siken. 
> 
> enjoy!

Hands trembling, Aaron draws in a breath. Alexander has been driving for a few hours now, and they're going to stop somewhere anytime soon. His heart will beat out of his chest; and God, Alexander is so beautiful. His black hair falls to his shoulders, his nose broken after a fight with a kid years ago, his skin tan and sun-kissed.

"Alexander," he says, and Alexander looks at him through the mirror in the windshield. "I... I love you. I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way but I had to—"

There's tears in Alexander's eyes, and he pulls over. Aaron's guts turn and God, he's scared, but Alexander looks back at him with a wide grin and teary eyes. " _Aaron_ , I love you too. God, I love you so much."

Aaron has seen him cry many times before. His highschool friend, who he is in an impromptu road trip with, hasn't seen _him_ cry, though. And as tears roll down his cheeks and Alexander kisses them away, all the knots in his chest are untied and he's free.

They kiss after he cleans his face with a tissue, and it's messy and warm and _beautiful_.

 


End file.
